How We Should Have Said Goodbye
by MrsLovettMalfoy
Summary: "He knows that I love him doesn't he?" she asked looking at the ground before back up at the blonde. "Regina please there has to be another way" she said stepping closer. Regina shook her head as tears began to fill her eyes. "There isn't another way Emma and you know it as much as I do" she said softly, a knowing tone in her voice.


**A/N: Hello readers! This is a Swan Queen one shot I got the idea for when I saw the last episode of season 2! I thought there was so much amazing Swan Queen in that episode that sort of made up for the lack of it through most of season two but I still needed more so here it is! I basically re-wrote the scene where Regina sacrifices herself to the trigger while she and Emma are alone and this is my idea of a Swan Queen goodbye. I own nothing! Please review! **

She couldn't tell Henry, she knew he would just try to stop her. She hugged him a little tighter and a little longer in those last few moments that they were together; the last time she thought she would ever see her son. He was her last thought before she and Emma began walking through the mines, flash lights lit and guards up. She occasionally bit her lower lip, a sign of nerves she had. She noticed that every once in a while Emma would clench her fist that didn't hold the flash light and hold it until her fist was shaking before unclenching it again.

As they continued through the mines she almost felt as if her imminent death was becoming more acceptable. She felt that thought fly out the window when they found the glowing diamond. She turned off her flash light and handed it to Emma as she walked up behind the trigger.

"Holding back the trigger….it's going to require all the strength I have" she said, her eyes meeting the blue-green gaze before her. She watched as Emma seemed to slowly understand what she was silently trying to say.

"You're not coming with us are you?" she asked, not really seeming to need an answer; Regina stayed silent because of it. "When you were saying goodbye to Henry you were…saying goodbye" she said, her voice seeming to near break with realization. Regina gave a sad smile before speaking as tears burned behind her dark eyes.

"He knows that I love him doesn't he?" she asked looking at the ground before back up at the blonde.

"Regina please there has to be another way" she said stepping closer. Regina shook her head as tears began to fill her eyes.

"There isn't another way Emma and you know it as much as I do" she said softly, a knowing tone in her voice.

"But…You never even held my house in public like you promise" she said, her voice just above a whisper. Regina felt her heart practically shatter in her chest. Unknown to the rest of the town. Regina and Emma had been secretly seeing each other since before the curse even broke. Things had gotten really complicated when she had been accused of killing Dr. Hopper, and caught in that moment of betrayal she chose her mother over her lover.

"I know I didn't. And I'm sorry I'll never get to, but what's important is that right now you think of Henry and not about me" she said, knowing if they said goodbye it would be the most painful thing she had done since destroying Daniel.

Emma shook her head walking over beside her and took her hand "Regina you can't do this, you can't leave me here" she said desperately, trying to grab at Regina's face the way Regina had done so many times before. "Regina please….I want that chance to hold your hand and watch everyone stare. To stand up in front of them and say 'yes I love her' and to share our son like real parents are supposed to" she said, her voice breaking as her eyes grew wet.

Regina sniffled and held Emma's waist, her forehead resting on hers "I wanted so badly for us to have that moment, that moment to kiss when others are looking to hold each other outside the four walls of my bedroom. Believe me I wanted more than anything to build a life with you just like we had planned. And I'm sorry I won't get to. But no matter what happens, no matter what your grief makes you believe, I love you so much Emma" she breathed.

Emma seemed to almost grip her tighter, before speaking "I love you too" she whispered, pressing her lips to hers in a kiss that seemed to stop time. The taste of their lips mixed with their flowing tears was a taste that couldn't be described; like actually tasting was love was like. When the kiss was broken it was Regina who broke it, trying to put on a brave face for her savior.

"Now you go and you protect our son. And don't let him forget how much I love him," she said, her voice shaky. Emma nodded knowing she wanted to be strong for her. She hesitantly let her go and took a few steps back. Regina looked up at her with tears in her eyes as Emma turned to walk away.

"Regina I…" she began to say, before her words were cut off by bright magic flowing through Regina's fingers. She swallowed back both her words and her tears before running off, unaware that Regina watched her leave and began to sob.


End file.
